The present invention lies in the field of simulating a complex system in real time.
It applies more particularly to the field of simulating the environment of an engine on board an aircraft, e.g. a helicopter or an airplane.
In general, a simulator seeks to reproduce an environment.
In the field of aviation, simulators are used in particular for research and development of new aircraft and for training crews.
In order to simulate complex systems in real time, one method known as “hardware in the loop” consists in coupling the on-board computer to a tool for simulating the environment of the computer and suitable for providing the computer with data that simulates one or more sensors of the aircraft, the commands generated by the computer being applied as inputs to the simulation tool, which tool is suitable for responding as a function of those commands and for modifying the input data to the computer.
Developing such simulation systems requires specific electronics cards to be developed for generating analog signals associated with each of the simulated sensors, which sensors may be of various different types: temperature sensors, pressure sensors, and speed sensors, in particular.
The fabrication of such electronics cards is expensive and they are complex to maintain, in particular in order to avoid problems of drift.